


弑神/Deicide

by Sawa_G



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawa_G/pseuds/Sawa_G
Summary: “你这是要弑神。”*我流撒雅*不是BE





	弑神/Deicide

撒加决不会想到，在黄金匕首切下襁褓一角的十三年后，他以另一种方式完成了弑神。

圣战拉下帷幕的第一个月，云层抖落巨大的阴影，风雪沿着高山间的天然通路拥抱静默的神殿。女神从山脚攀登上十二宫的阶梯，走一步便在单薄的落雪上留下一只脚印。教皇背手跟在半步之后，第二次自死国归来的战士以年轻之躯戴上曾同自己作伴两百余年的冠冕，未有丝毫褪色的眼眸目视神祇的背影，陪伴她走过这条通往神之居所的路途，完成一场迟来十三年的神圣检阅。  
神爱世人。战争女神终其一生，将灵魂奉献给拯救芸芸众生的崇高事业，无愧于心，无愧于期许，无愧于使命。金甲的战士向她行礼朝拜，她就合拢手指，眸光流转出柔和微光，含笑回以一句体贴的关怀与真诚的祝福：神爱世人，但从不向世人低头，只在转身的时刻留下一角雪白的裙裾扫过神殿表面，抚平战争留下的深邃刻痕。

两位辛苦了，日后也请多指教。她重复例行的话语，从白羊宫到双子宫，唯一突破了惯例的仅是此刻的人称数目，以及随之而来的一眼偶然的对视——女神微怔，没有死角的仪态忽地现出一张裂口。双子座战士的眼眸唤起她遥远的感官，十三年后澄澈清明的虹膜与十三年前浸染血色的瞳孔之中有着何其相似的激情——那是弑神的激情，是沦落的冲动，是纵然此身毁灭也决不回头的意志。  
女神一晃神，以为是自己看错了，再度想要确认的时候，那双眼睛却重新低垂下去。她翕动嘴唇，脚尖蠢蠢欲动，最终在移出肉眼可见的距离之前抑止住了。余光里身后的教皇和单膝下跪的另一名战士全无异样，隐去目光的男人身上似乎也一切如常，方才显现出的端倪仿佛时空断痕，无头地切入又无尾地溜走。  
教皇按捺不住地轻声询问，女神动了动指尖，重新挂上微笑。  
无事。她的目光落在半空，轻缓却掷地有声的嗓音回响在大殿，如同不住鼓动的心跳回响在胸腔——不必多礼，请起来吧。

*

女神变得颇为心事重重，带着疑虑与探究的眼神总是不自觉追寻起某一特定的身影。教皇首先注意到这不寻常的偏袒，随即记起她于战后初登神殿那日于双子宫短暂的停顿，左思右想，只得得出一个模糊不清的结论：兴许是神祇的眼睛看见了什么他们看不见的，是神祇的感官察觉到了什么他们察觉不到的。他直觉不是大事，却不敢掉以轻心，某次状似无意地向女神提起，对方捏着下巴思忖几秒，抬眼请教皇下去传令。  
“请撒加来见我一面，我有事情想当面问他。”女神照旧交握手指，坦然的神色让教皇定了心。她不动声色地观察几天，确信当日绝无半点错看漏看，那个人眼里的风暴，哪怕刹那闪现也必定真实存在。然而她很快发现，撒加在躲避相遇，而倘若避无可避，那么至少会拒绝目光交汇。她有心为那一日的发现一探究竟，对方却仔细掩藏起任何的蛛丝马迹。女神为此倍感不悦，表面上毫无变化的神情底下，实则早已丧失周旋与暗打哑谜的耐性。她决心当面问个清楚。

*

女神的谕令由教皇亲自转达，毫无由头的内容却没令撒加表现出意外与惊讶。他在意味深长的端详中仰头遥望神殿耸立的山巅，高悬的神像映在眼里只是小小一个黑点。它站在大地的顶点多久，就有多久的时间用来凝望世界万物。它的双眼是大理石上精雕细刻的整齐凹陷，过于端正的仪态显出不近人情的庄严肃穆，以两道沉默悲悯的目光穿透脚下的大地。  
那是雅典娜的眼睛——撒加本以为是，直到少女姿态的女神以人类的名字、人类的身躯和人类的脚步行走到自己面前，用饱含至上温柔与深情的眼眸将冰冷的大理石碾得粉身碎骨。  
没有人比撒加更加接近过她的温柔、她的光辉与她的爱，因为没有人比他背负更为深重的罪孽。他在首度赴死的前一瞬间，第一次发现了那座庄严石像的倒塌：它描摹出“神”的轮廓，却没能抵御得了日益膨胀的“人”的因子，最终从内部支离瓦解。此刻的撒加就站在它的废墟前，与刚刚剥离出肉身的神祇交换一次漫长的对视，有血有肉的眼珠再无法同坚硬的石像相重叠，尽管她仍旧端庄而高洁，尊贵而神圣，但只消撒加一个伸手就能取走神祇脚下踏着的最后一块圣石，让她的脚尖从此只能与自己比齐同一条地平线。

雅典娜不会看错，是来自灵魂的强烈情感与来自那道目光的浓郁温柔内外交织，共同作用出了这种冲动。理智变成夹在幽暗峡谷间的巨石，被风雨不分昼夜地侵蚀、撕扯，只差最后一点小小的推力就将落入万丈深渊。  
“你在躲着我。”女神断言，紧追不舍地寻找他的眼睛，没有留给他任何反驳的机会，“为什么？”  
撒加动了动嘴唇，沉吟片晌，他抬头微笑，如她所愿地展露与那一日相同的目光，勾勒她眉眼的线条。  
“那是因为——”  
因为那就是能让理智坠落的最后推手，而撒加知道这意味着什么。

——那样，恐怕我会想要杀死您。

*

——你想要杀死她。

远比任何人都要更早察觉这一痕迹的是他的兄弟。某个暴雨倾盆的晚上，加隆盯着他，目光灼灼、字字珠玑。

“你要拉下她的身躯，让她的双脚真正踩上人间的大地，让她的裙摆真正沾上人间的泥泞。你要让她彻底坠落到凡俗尘世，触摸不可触摸之物，目视不可目视之物。  
“无论你言说的是什么理由，无论你以何为名，你要行的实与你必得的罪都不会有分毫改变。

“你这是要弑神。”

窗外雷鸣轰响、闪电飞逝，加隆的声音与雨点一同坠落，尔后竟悄然地漫出一声洞若观火的笑。  
“我就知道。”他眯起眼，“你身上本就有这样的因子。”

*

“……是吗，这样啊。”  
女神恍然了悟。在接近两分钟的寂静之后，撒加等到了一只伸到面前的柔软手掌。

“那么你应该站起来，弑神者可从不对死去的神祇下跪。”雅典娜轻轻阖了阖眼，抿唇微笑，再次望向对面的碧眸婴孩般纯粹而澄澈，像是来自时间的另一端，来自十三年前的彼岸。  
“倘若你愿意、并有相当的觉悟来背负神的亡灵，那么唯有你——”她深吸一口气，宛如在高声宣誓永不破灭的约定与信念，“——唯有你，决不能向她下跪。”

这就是他必得的罪，他将亲手葬送神灵，永生永世被剥夺信仰的权利。他必将付出难以估量的代价，戴着解不开的枷锁负重前行。然而，即便如此，只要此举能让那双眼睛里的光芒就此停驻留存，让她的温柔从此不再遥远，那么哪怕前路叵测，哪怕这份热情、这份爱将与弑神同罪，他也注定跨越一切——握上她的手。

“我甘之如饴。”

END.


End file.
